Overdose
by Thefool'sgold
Summary: "I'm really good at killing. You might say it's my specialty. That and singing. But guess which one I can actually make a living at?" In a world where anything is possible, she learns that it's either kill or be killed. Shame there's no handicaps in the life of a ninja. Typical SI with a twist. Rated M for material involving substance abuse, death, etc.
1. Pilot: A Presence

**Hello!**

 **Okay, so I basically have no clue as to what I am doing on this website so anyone feel free to correct me on what I'm doing wrong.** **As you may already gather, this is my first attempt at creating some unspeakable form of literature due to a plot that has laid siege in my mind, and therefore I apologize for agonizing syntax and diction.**

 **Feedback for this story is much appreciated, I need outside opinions~**

 **Disclaimer: Oh my golly gosh, if only I owned Naruto instead of Kishimoto**

 **Warning: This material contains sensitive topics on the subject of suicide, substance abuse, and death. Slow build-up.**

 **Starts out slow but just wait I promise it'll get and make more sense in the second chapter.**

* * *

.

.

.

For as long as I can remember I've never really been a skeptic, especially whenever faith was involved.

I just found it unbelievably easy to believe; to accept without evidence or proof the existence of a greater entity without a blink hesitance.

Even since I was a child not once did I doubt the existence of the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus, and once I was a teenager horoscopes and astrology were purely scientific in my mind. I myself am a Capricorn.

(Was)

The fact is, I've always considered myself to be a devoted believer. The type of person to never question the logic behind any religion or superstition no matter the shortage of evidence. That's just how I am.

(How I was)

Though I suppose that has something to do with my upbringing. I guess I have my family to thank for that. My family was quite the holy-eccentric family if there ever was one. To start off both of my parents were devoted pastors to the local Catholic Church so it was to no one's surprise that my brother and I attended and preformed services at the Church on a regular and practically everyday basis.

Not at all that shocking.

Nor was it unbelievable that everyone in the family sported biblical names or the fact that my brother and I were enrolled in the same private Catholic school that demanded plain, but modest uniforms and had the peculiar absence of a sex ed. class.

No no, what came as a shock to most people was my rather indiscreet title as a heroin addict.

Thats right I'm a needle junkie.

(Was)

Despite how protected I had seemed within my family's religious faith, evil had still managed to corrupt me in the form of a highly analgesic drug. And I wasn't able to resist the temptation of such a forbidden fruit...

It wasn't like becoming addicted was the plan. I was just a stupid teenager when it first started. A stupid, stupid, stupid,naive, seventeen-year-old Church mouse who'd just gotten caught up with the wrong crowd. It wasn't like I wanted to be an addict. It wasn't like I wanted to disappoint my family, to disappoint _God_. It wasn't like I purposely wanted to drop out of school that same year at the young, impressionable age of sixteen. Like I purposely wanted to end up dead in some alleyway barely another two years later. Like I wanted to become the example that parents would reference to when lecturing their children on the horrors of failing to live up to the set standards of society.

'If you keep getting these grades you'll be looking like that one girl, you know, _her.'_

'Keep hanging around that crowd and you're going end up sick like that girl, don't become like that witch!.'

It was always 'That girl' this and 'Don't be like her' that. It made me sick and for a while I tried to pretend that those words didn't hurt me, that it was just sticks and stones. I tried my damnedest to ignore the backlash of my addiction and how it reflected on my reputation and for a while it worked.

Only for a little while.

You see, I could put up with the name calling, the threats, the disappointed stares, the pathetic, pitying looks. All that was nothing new. These people were strangers to me and I couldn't give them the satisfaction of showing how they affected me. But then my family was brought into the picture and the moment they became slandered with my reputation was the moment I began to doubt my worth. It only multiplied ten fold when my family practically disowned me. Soon they would become the very strangers to look down on me, if not away from my direction.

Such a pity I was too late to stop it. I often thought to myself what might have changed if I had gotten help, what might have happened differently if I hadn't messed up so bad, if I hadn't gotten addicted, _if I hadn't even existed._

But that didn't matter anymore, none of it did. I was practically a breathing corpse. I was anything but living at this point, and there was no way I could do anything to make it better. The damage was already done. I was just oh so very done. It was tiring and just so _so_ frustrating to fight for a life that was right now so meaningless.

I didn't hesitate for one second as I injected the syringe into my forearm.

Thoughts of my family relapsed briefly for a couple moments and with it came the stinging realization of what I had just done.

But it didn't matter anymore; not much mattered anymore anyways.

I was already too far gone, and to save my body from the toxic overdose would have been damn near impossible.

As my last seconds of consciousness ticked away I felt something that I hadn't felt in a really long time: I felt relief. And let me tell you, it felt better than any high that the needle could give. At that moment I had already accepted my fate. I was ready to leave my past far, far behind me and I was ready to have my sins acknowledged by a greater entity.

Whether I went to Heaven or Hell, I hadn't the slightest clue. Understandably, my previous actions could have accounted for either of the two. But that didn't mean I didn't deserve to go to Heaven. Then again, I probably deserved Hell.

.

The corners of my eyes started to shadow my vision, and my eyelids felt like bricks.

.

Sure, I did some really, really bad and unforgivable things⎯ but I put practically all my life in the Church so that had to count for something too, Right?

.

Right?

.

Everything below my neck went numb.

.

The weight of my thoughts(and my legs) soon gave away and I welcomed darkness blissfully.

.

.

.

And I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And I had waited in this dark abyss for what seemed like forever and half.

I was confused but I was also angry. Scratch that, I was definitely angry. Actually I was furious.

What happened to those hours, no, years( _seventeen fucking years)_ spent worshipping, praying, pouring my heart out to my faith, my _Catholic_ faith, the faith that would and should allow me to pass on peacefully through towards the gates of Heaven, or so be it, throw me into the fiery pits of Hell. So then where was I exactly? Purgatory? Sure didn't feel like it. Not that I would know exactly what is was supposed to feel like.

Perhaps this was hell? But I didn't see fire.

Actually, I didn't see much of anything, it was too dark to see.

Clearly this wasn't Heaven and I wasn't so sure this was Hell either, or even Purgatory. Otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have at least recognized it somehow, or been in pain, or on fire, or on deserted island, or something.

 _'Then where the fuck was I exactly?'_

The confusion accompanied by my anger and the panic of not knowing where the hell I was caused my nerves to go into overdrive. Thoughts that fueled that panic within me slithered themselves into my mind with the dreaded thoughts and possibilities of 'what if's'.

 _'What if I wasn't completely dead? Just braindead? Would anyone have found me by now? And if they had what had they done with my body?'_

I had the decency to hide my sorry behind in an isolated alleyway but thats not to say the bottom feeders of the city didn't go there...Oh Lord, what if I woke up in some pervert's basement?

 _'God, what the hell is going on?!'_

Frankly, God didn't have anything to say for himself.

Meanwhile my panicking had caused something to start. I couldn't describe it in words if I could because I simply couldn't comprehend it, but somehow I felt it, Physically. Dead people didn't feel things, at least I hoped not.

 _'So then what just happened?'_ I let curiosity overpower my fear, just for a moment. But that moment, was enough that it allowed for my agitation to subside, and just like that I let my mind fade to silent observation.

There.

I had heard, no, _felt_ , I had felt the unmistakable rapid thumps of a heartbeat.

My heartbeat _._

* * *

❖. ❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, hours shifted into days, and days melded into weeks, and weeks then blended into months until finally, I was introduced to some other form of life that wasn't my own. (Not that I knew for sure that I was alive, but the heartbeat didn't exactly mean I was dead did it?)

Actually, I wasn't sure how many months I spent floating around in the void, completely weightless. Frankly, I didn't even know if it had been months that had passed. Indeed time was very fickle thing to take into account when you didn't have any use for it or any means of measuring it. Not to mention that there was no concept of time in this place, wherever it was. And again, what was the point of measuring time if you didn't have any use for it?

The only way time did present itself was when I counted the heartbeats(for which I had lost count and recounted many times) and to be truthfully honest it was quite refreshing in a way.

I would float around falling in and out of consciousness, yet, never truly awake nor asleep. No words came to mind if I had to describe the feeling of drifting into different states of consciousness, nor is there such a word to truly describe the experience of feeling your own heartbeat. It was strange but it wasn't uncomfortable. Unfortunately, I had no feel for the rest of my body, which I reasoned had to exist if my heart did and the heart in turn could't function without a body. For the moment however I wasn't all that bothered with not knowing.

I was in my own world and in that world I only knew the darkness and my beating heart.

But sometime during my conscious-less slumber, a presence made itself known.

It's hard to explain specifically what it felt like. At first, it appeared as a flickering candlelight in the far corners of my mind, however I still saw nothing but darkness, or more like I couldn't see at all. But I had _felt_ it, yet at the same time I could not physically feel anything; anything but that pitter-patter heartbeat that was actually starting to get annoying. No, I had definitely _sensed_ something.

Just as quickly as it had appeared this thing, this Presence, had disappeared.

And I was alone in the dark once again.

But I wasn't. Not all the time at least. What I had formally dubbed as 'The Presence' made an appearance every now and then, sometimes being too far away so that I actually had no idea if it was just my imagination or a mental hallucination(bound to be a side-effect of being left alone for so long or my past drug abuse, possibly a mix of the two) and other times, being so close I felt as if we would merge.

In a sense it was somewhat comforting to have The Presence around.

Granted it didn't feel friendly in the least. If I had to describe The Presence in one word it would be cold. But I couldn't care less. I was alone, confused, blind, numb, immobile, scared, isolated, and essentially helpless. Lord, I didn't even know completely if I was human anymore. Having something to keep my mind occupied with anything other than that thought and the dark was a blessing from Christ himself. Visits from The Presence were very, very fascinating to me.

Somewhere around the forty-seventh visit from The Presence something happened.

It was just like any other time spent in the eternal oblivion: dark. My heartbeat, which I was actually starting to get used to, pitter-pattered inside me with an almost comforting rhythm that I knew would never leave me whether I was conscious or not, which actually, was a very hard thing to determine. But as soon as I felt the glimmer of that familiar phantom I knew I must have been somewhat awake.

I felt that whatever this Presence was, holy or not, it garnered my complete attention. Partly due to the fact that The Presence itself may or may not have been a divine entity and my insufferably deprived self craved the attention, the actual recognition, of a greater power.

The other part due to the fact that however bloody pathetic it may be, The Presence was the only other thing that existed that I knew of and that I held some sort of semblance to familiarity(The dark didn't count). As sad as it was, I felt that I had a special bond with The Presence, whether it was one-sided on my part, it didn't matter that much. There was no one else and I just didn't want to be left alone in the dark again for the rest of my pitiful lifetime. If this even was life.

I just really, really, really, really didn't want to be alone again.

Much to my chagrin, I felt the faint thumping in my chest double-time as the aforementioned Presence appeared once again. What once was a flickering candlelight turned into a steady bonfire as it neared ever-so-slowly. I was so painfully excited it hurt. But I didn't care. Now that I was so close I could get a better feel as to what The Presence really was. Only being so close to it a handful of times made it really hard to get a better feel for my enigma of a neighbor.

From what I could already gather, The Presence was cold. But like, it wasn't only cold; it was precise and most of all, it was controlled. If I had to compare it to something like a material object I'd say The Presence's existence it felt like, well, a very sharp blade or just something extremely sharp-edged. I don't know how or why it did, but it just did. Perhaps I'd get answers as to why I could understand something that I couldn't even see. For now though, I just basked in its attention.

After what seemed like only a few minutes my basking was short lived when The Presence, apparently becoming bored with me, sauntered off into the dark. However content I had been feeling just moments ago vanished and was replaced with something much less appealing. I became overwhelmed with despair unlike any other I had felt in a long, long time. I remained helpless as I had been and felt The Presence, my only other source of life in this dark Hell and the only other thing that felt alive(alive _like me)_ fade away. It left me alone in the dark and I had no say in it.

 _'It just left me again..just like how I left them...'_

I felt the metaphorical bomb drop, obliterating my walls of self-preservation. It all made sense now. I was being abandoned _just as I abandoned those who relied on me_ a long, long time ago. Oh what spectacular timing does this thing called Karma have. But like Hell I was going to let that bitch bite my ass and get away with it. No. I was not going to be left alone again. Not ever again and I swore to that many heartbeats ago. I had learned my Goddamned lesson and I didn't need a reminder. No.

 _'No. No. No no no no nononono,DAMNIT NO COMEBACK!'_

I put my heart and soul into whatever will power I had left because I had to stop it.

I had to bring it back because no, I did not want t _obealoneagain._

My already rapid heart rate thrummed erratically and I felt something shift. I must have been in a much more pathetic state than I had previously realized because I was utterly exhausted after my little fit and had no choice but to submit to instinct and stay still as to conserve energy. Not a second after my little tantrum it stopped. The Presence stopped in mid-saunter and it..turned around? It turned and it came back to me and _it freaking came back to me_ it-

The Presence was surrounded by exactly thirty other presences and for one moment the flicker of life that each presence held was frozen in time. The next moment my world shook with the force of explosions and something shattered and oh my God I can _hear-_

Whatever had shattered had latched onto me just as my body, that I realized that I indeed had, hit something _solid_.

And for the first time in this Hell, I felt pain. I was gobsmacked. I felt pain, actually hurt, like _I really hurt a lot-_

Whatever pain I had felt tripled when my warm realm of warm darkness was drained away from me and I was hit with a new freezing cold darkness. I barely even noticed that the presences had stopped along with my thirst for air and the foreign use of _lungs_. I hadn't even registered that The Presence itself was now missing among the other...twenty-seven?

But the one thing I did notice besides the burning pain was that ridiculously obnoxious screaming I couldn't pinpoint. I sympathized with them, I knew exactly how that felt at the moment.

I could barely bring myself to care when I sensed one of the presences tower over me. But then it did something of significance that distracted me from my intense pain, even if it was just for a couple of seconds. It wrapped me in some sort of soft, and most importantly, _warm_ thing and lifted me from what I assume was a hard surface of some sort. In my moment of distraction I didn't notice that the God-awful screaming had subsided into pained sniffs.

And then the dark abyss welcomed me once again.

* * *

❖ .❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

 **Alright that was the first but mostly pilot chapter of _Overdose_ and just to clear some things up:**

 **1) This chapter is meant to be confusing. It's my attempt of first person point of view that means that the main character has no idea what's going on so that in turn means that the reader will have no idea whats going on.**

 **2) I plan on writing first person with the occasional third person inserts if I decide to change it up a little bit.**

 **3) It _is_ quite a slow buildup but the plot requires that extra detail and time go into it.**

 **4) I plan for the main character to forgo major character development so personality will likely change drastically.**

 **5) Updates are undeterminable, sorry**

 **P.S. - If anyone wants to be a beta feel free. I'm not even sure what they do.**


	2. Poor, Unfortunate Soul

The screaming was back. That was the first thing I was able to register; the blood-curdling, God-awful screaming. That was what had awoken me from my seemingly eternal slumber.

Well, that and the intense prickling sensation of pain throughout my entire body. A body that belonged to me. In other words, a body that shouldn't be able to feel pain unless I was alive.

 _'But if you're alive, why do you feel so frail, so weak, so..so small?'_

The sharp tang of disinfectant permeated through the air, the type of scent that only belonged to one place: Hospitals.

Now it wasn't exactly hard to put two and two together and the conclusion I came to was a disappointing one indeed. The dreadful and unmistakeable realization that I had in fact been saved. That would explain the smell and the pain. Perhaps they had tried to resuscitate me by means of electric shock or a defibrillator. That made sense.

But what didn't make sense was the insufferable screaming/crying that proceeded to give me one hell of a migraine.

As if on cue, a presence- _'Another one! Wait, was I saved by these things?!'_ -made itself known and flared close anxiously, accompanied by the swift and choppy clicks of footsteps that only heeled shoes could make. Each step becoming louder than the previous, until the sound of a door being pushed open muffled the remaining noise.

 _'Noise.. haven't heard that in ages. It's almost like it's the first time hearing it again..'_

It was hard not to get lost in thought about being able to hear once again and to think about how horrifying it was that I had almost completely forgotten what sound _was_. However, the presence of this visitor was more than enough to effectively pull me out of my muses and focus my attention on this 'New Presence'.

And from my observations(which at the moment were only composed of sounds, smells, and that distinct, weird sixth sense that allowed me to 'feel' other presences) I had learned that New Presence was very different from The Presence that I had first come in contact with. It was not nearly as sharp, and it definitely was not as cold-blooded.

I had also felt that while The Presence had been precise and always in control, this New Presence fluctuated every couple of seconds or so. It felt smaller, more nervous and gave off more of a flustered and hurried energy. Not unlike a honey-bee given the task of pollinating an entire rainforest a day before a monsoon. I noticed it wasn't perturbed by the smell of anti-septic, or at least if it had noticed it didn't act any differently.

 _'Perhaps this presence is the nurse/doctor type of presence? Did such things even exist?'_

While I pondered the thought New Presence flitted about and around the area creating mechanical beeps and machinery noises in it's wake. I could also hear it fretting and mumbling high-pitched words in which I was sure were definitely not apart of the English language as far as I knew.

Ah, it must be foreign. I hope at least it speaks some English, hell even if it spoke Spanish that would be enough for me to figure out my current situation, and while I'm at it, ask it for some pain meds too.

However, before I could attempt to ask about anything New Presence was leaned over me and proceeded to press something warm against my chest faster than I could process. This thing, this warmth, traveled throughout my chest to the tips of my fingers to my toes, relinquishing my entire body with a sense of warmth like none other. It was incomparably good, but not at all unlike feeling of bliss you get when you submerge tired and achey muscles in a hot bath or the warmth inside you feel when you drink hot chocolate on a cold Winter night; overall extremely pleasant. No narcotic or painkiller that I knew of came close to whatever this stuff was.

I was too concentrated on the warm, euphoric feeling against my body to realize that the screams had abruptly stopped.

I loved the warmth. It was very nice.

Indeed, it was so nice I didn't even feel myself being _lifted_ and then _held by it._

'Twas was quite a shock to feel impossibly massive hands in paces that they certainly shouldn't have been and as one can imagine I went from being perfectly relaxed to completely mortified. My immediate response was to kick and flail my rather sluggish limbs in an effort to escape this so-called medic presence's vice grip, but to no avail. This nut-case brute was ignorant to my obvious discomfort and I was not having any of it.

 _'Oh hell no! SO going to file for sexual harassment!'_

I was beyond furious, as if I needed to be confused and scared more than I already was!

Then I did something I hadn't done for a long, long time.

I opened my eyes. Only to get them bitchslapped by a searing, white light.

God, I had forgotten what _light_ looked like, along with how much it burned. Though my eyes stung, they darted from left to right intent on discovering my surroundings. I dully noted how blurred everything appeared. When I took as much of my surroundings as I could my suspicions were confirmed that yes, I was in fact in a hospital room, and yes this presence appeared to be some sort of nurse.

Oh, but there was one very, _tremendous_ detail about this nurse that made her different from all the other nurses I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

The detail being that she was a fucking giant.

I stared, no longer squirming in discomfort, but staring directly in horror at the round, dark eyes of the monstrosity. Even with my impaired vision I was able to make out a short crop of smooth black hair that hung down her pale cheeks framing her face, a face that looked rather alarmed.

Which I thought made no sense because she was a giant and I was most definitely not.

 _'I wonder if this is what David felt like while he faced Goliath?'_ My musing once again present despite my fear. _'But you ain't got a slingshot on ya so this might not end as well.'_

In the midst of calculating my chances of survival the she-titan then did something I'd never forget for the rest of my life.

She- this _creature_ \- _dropped me._

It bloody _dropped me_ on the sorry excuse for a bed and continued to ramble loudly in that foreign language all the while speed-walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Now _that_ was peculiar.

I was too stunned to react.

Had she run out in fear? Hard to say because if anyone had the right to be scared shitless is was the one who had been manhandled, respectively.

Although, the better question was why was I just manhandled by a she-giant? I had guessed that the side-effects of certain drug overdoses were extreme but this is a little much.

 _'And more importantly, where did the warm go?'_

I squinted down to where I had originally felt the warm feeling only to get lost in a tangle of tubes and wires that embedded themselves into my (very pale, _too_ pale)skin, all leading to heavy-duty machinery located close to my ...is this an incubator?

It can't be, those are reserved for infants, clearly not young adults.

 _'Of course not. It's not like this is the first time you've been in a hospital, don't be stupid.'_ I mentally chided to myself.

It was true that I had woken up in hospitals a few times before due to my bad habits, but never before had I woken up in a glass box.

Then again, I'd never been molested by a giant nurse before either.

Upon closer inspection the skin that appeared to be attached to the wires, _my_ skin, was frightfully pale, a dramatic contrast to my previous milk-chocolatey complexion. If that wasn't scary enough, _my_ limbs, the ones attached to _my_ body were stubby and short.

Far too short for an eighteen-year-old woman...

I sat up intent on finding some answers and intent on demanding a nurse or a doctor (who wasn't Texas-sized) for an explanation.

Except that's what I had intended to do. What had actually happened is that I had learned I had little if not any motor skills or physical control at all. The most I was able to do was wave my arms, maybe kick my legs a bit. But then I got tired quickly so then I couldn't anymore.

 _'This was not happening.'_

Multiple, hurried footsteps echoed outside the room when suddenly the metal (sliding?) doors were pushed open to reveal the familiar she-giant with two other non-familiar giants that had on the same bland outfit, each emitting their own presence.

 _'It's not possible.'_

They all rushed at once, prodding me here and there, writing on clipboards, tinkering with the machinery that tethered me with pipes and wires.

 _'You've got to be kidding.'_

A different giant, this one was male I'm sure of it, reached towards me.

 _'You're even Hindu, your Roman Catholic for God's sake!'_

I was too stupefied to notice that I was lifted and held in the second giant's hold as he examined me, speaking in that strange language to another giant, the same one who I had first seen. She jotted down on her clipboard not giving me a glance.

 _'This is all just a cruel joke.'_

The horrible, unnerving screams were present once again and louder than ever.

 _'This has got to be the worst trip that you've ever had in you entire life.'_

Giant number three closed in (it was also male), and pressed a gloved hand over my bare mid-section. Green light flooded my newly acquired vision and the warmth was back.

I didn't even realize that the screams were my very own until I was left gasping for breath.

The giant holding me placed me back down into the glass box.

At that moment I was too tired to cry and I was too tired to come to terms with what I was, what I _am_. It could wait. I'll get back to it later, eventually.

And just like that I fell asleep into dreamless slumber once again.

❖. ❖ . ❖ . ❖

And I fell asleep countless times after that.

I didn't particularly plan to, it just sort of happened. It was just really, really, really hard to stay awake for an extended amount of time. As for the time I was awake I could barely do anything worth mentioning.

I was weak. I was frail. I was a _freaking new born baby._ What did I expect?

Actually, it had taken me a while to come to terms with that detail. Still I wasn't completely convinced this was real. My preferred theory at the moment was that I was comatose and this was just a horrible and dreadfully detailed dream brought on by a long-term side-effect of my previous drug abuse. Well, there was that, or by some absurd miracle I really had been reborn after my successful suicide attempt into the body of an infant baby in a foreign-speaking country.

That thought of that theory alone was enough to make me question my sanity.

Either way, both options sucked.

All I wanted to do was die, damnit. Instead I got 'almost alive, just braindead and stuck in realistic hallucinations' or 'reincarnated into a pathetic, gross, pale-skinned potato'

 _'So much for Holy Gates.'_

Maybe this actually was Hell since it so obviously wasn't Heaven, otherwise I wouldn't have been reduced to such a pathetic and ugly state.

It goes without saying that I wasn't much of a baby person. Even if I had been roped into caring for my many younger family members during most of my youth, children age twelve and under grossed me out. Just kids in general disgusted me with all those germs and messes, don't even get me started on the smell.

Ew, just ew.

I also happened to cry a lot. And boy, oh boy do I mean a lot. But not just because I was a baby and thats what babies did. No, no. I'm pretty sure I cried more than the average human offspring. I cried every single day and night for my entire stay in this body (when I wasn't sleeping), basically my whole life so far. Which honesty sounds far worse than it was because I'm pretty sure I had only been aware of my situation for a couple months and slept more than I was awake. Still, I cried a whole lot than I'm sure was healthy.

But hey, I had some pretty valid reasons.

The first and most obvious one, I had most likely been reincarnated in a foreign speaking, third-world country into a body that did not suit me. I was a helpless thing that couldn't speak or do any of the things I could do in my previous life.

When I had died, I had least expected to keep my physical appearance in either Heaven or Hell, call it memento of who I was, a memento of my family. My family- the same one that had raised me to the best of their ability, the same one I had disgraced.I couldn't even watch over them now that I was..wherever I was. _Whoever_ I was.

And that brings me onto reason number two: This little babe didn't even have a family to start with.

At least I was very sure I didn't have one. Every single visitor since I had woken up had been either a nurse or some sort of doctor. Not another soul came or visited. Basically I had lost not one, but two families. Now if that doesn't earn me a prize of some kind I don't know what will. And by prize I mean the Most-Poor-And-Unfortunate-Soul-To-Ever-Exist award.

Jesus, I was barely old enough to speak but already I had lost the single, most precious thing that mattered most. My very own flesh and blood, the family that had brought me into this world were gone. It must be rough wherever I am now because even I know that would have taken effort.

 _'Or you were just unlucky. Very unlucky.'_

I had my work cut out for me if I was going to survive here, I knew that much. Especially with the sickness.

Oh, did I mention I was sick? Right as I thought it couldn't get any worse reason number three comes into play.

As it turns out all those tubes and wires in my body were the only thing keeping my body alive. Though only temporarily, at least I could only hope.

 _'Ha. And look where that gotcha.'_

Glad my cynical side decided to show up.

I couldn't gather a lot from the nurses, all that gibberish was background noise to my crying, but I'm pretty sure the machine and multiple IV's I was hooked up to were either vitamins or antibiotics of the sort. I was a very sick baby and I'm no medical professional or anything but I'm pretty sure that if anything stronger was plugged into me it would most likely compromise my already depleted health.

On the subject of the hospital though, I noticed that the technology was lacking decades behind from what I've seen before. Although I had never left my room the machinery looked archaic and simple and I had seen enough of _Grey's Anatomy_ to know that there should have been more advanced material in the room than say, a sink and some heart monitors.

So to sum it all up, not only was I reincarnated into the body of an orphaned baby, but a sick _and_ orphaned baby.

 _'Joy.'_

❖. ❖ . ❖ . ❖

 _ **Okay so this took a while and it's a short chapter I know and for that I'm sorry but I really needed to update.**_

 _ **Also the name of this OC and it's awareness of the world it is in and the era will be revealed in the next chapter along with some prominent characters oh and gender which is probably pretty obvious**_


	3. I'm A Little Unsteady

To say that I was beyond pissed off was an understatement.

Given that during this current day and age, I already had more than enough to be pissed off about (and rightfully so), but as of right now I was about to break a personal record.

On a scale that went from 'The Boiling Point of Iron' to 'Spontaneous Volcanic Combustion' my anger presently resided at 'Spitting Hellfire Like Satan's Pet Llama'.

However, I was not able to spit fire.

If I was there would be no reason to be angry.

I could just burn away all my problems.

Both figuratively and literally.

I glared at the oversized problems in doctor's outfits hoping that they would just spontaneously combust without the use of saliva.

These aforementioned problems were only a few of the many 'doctors' that had been the very first beings I'd seen when I'd first regained my sight.

Aside from the only female, non-matching nurse who's presence I currently felt right outside the room. She was the weird one, the busy bee, and whenever in the room avoided eye contact with me like I had some sort of visual epidemic.

Be it visual epidemics or Unicorns, I doubted way less than I had _before I'd been reborn_.

And she, unlike the other three morons, left me alone most of the time. She hadn't given me as much trouble as those buffoons had.

But that didn't mean I forgave her for _dropping me. _

No no, I still hated her, just not as much as I hated the others.

Now these 'others' were a very special kind in their own right. It's not everyday you stumble upon something as rare as living proof of the shallowest part of the gene pool to ever exist. Dare I say that they should have been the ones in the glass box. Seriously, an exhibit like that should have been open for the public In The Name of Science!

Oh, and like most, if not all historical discoveries, I had taken it upon myself to give these unique specimens names. For more reasons than one, being that discoveries such as these simply had to be named and also mostly because calling everyone 'Presence' and then labeling numbers would have gotten a little too complicated for my liking.

As it turns out, that weird Presence thing _was actually people_ or more like it was what their magical-light-energy felt like...

Hey I had to give myself _some_ kind of explanation about the warm, green, light-thingy they put on me one way or another.

Anyways, back on the subject of my discoveries, these imbeciles were now formally dubbed as Tweddle-Dumb, Tweddle-Idiot, and Tweddle-Stupid respectively.

They all looked pretty nondescript and apart from Tweddle-Dumb(who wore glasses) it was hard to distinguish who was who since they all dressed in the exact same, drab outfit.

It consisted of an off-white, high-collared cloak with a red-lined symbol that I presumed was a logo that was on top of yet another skin-tight body suit, that was more or less the same color. Then to add onto that hideous abomination of fashion, were smaller details like _a_ _barrette(_ of all things) that complimented horrendously to the metal tag with a squiggly design that was hard to make out sewn into the cloth on their foreheads.

All in all, the uniform itself suspiciously resembled a rip-off Hazmat suit from the movie _E.T._

I wondered briefly if this was the standardized uniform for all the other medical officials in the hospital or if it was just specifically for my room that seemed to be cut off from the rest of the hospital.

Hard to say since it was difficult to get a comparison on the other doctors. I hadn't seen any of them from the other parts of the building enter my room. Which was weird because I could sense that the building was full of their energies/presences.

Quarantine was _so_ exciting.

Not.

But back to the ugly outfits, or particularly the metal tags on their foreheads. I could't place it exactly, but they seemed important or even familiar for some reason. Scarily so.

That feeling of familiarity was so disturbing that I'd even taken time to observe the peculiar fashion piece for quite a while now in hopes of ending the forboding feeling of deja-vu.

It had carving etched into the non-reflective metal tag that looked a lot like an abstract snail, but other than that I got nothing.

 _'Dammit, it's on the tip of my tongue.'_

Abstract snails aside, I guessed that the Tweddles had been permanently assigned to me, by who only God knows...and probably them, actually. But hell if I knew _why_ it was only these three morons(and the spazzy nurse) that were given the task of baby-sitting me.

And they sucked at it, for the record.

They were stupid and I was convinced that they were either posers or this hospital had scarily low standards.

Probably both, for all I knew.

Which now brings me as to why I currently felt like ending their gene pool via arson.

As of ten minutes ago they hadn't stopped poking and prodding at me with various, assuming medical(more like torture), utensils. As if I was the creature that needed to be caged- or more accurately- tanked in a glass box. And the whole time that was happening I was adamant on expressing my discomfort in a way that was more dignified than screaming or crying. Because no matter how hard I tried that never worked out and proved to hurt me more than it did my quack jailers.

So I went for plan B.

Trying my damnest to properly coordinate my facial muscles, I scrunched up my face in the hopes of producing the most menacing glare I was capable of.

I hoped that I was probably a tad more intimidating than a sneezing kitten.

And for a solid five seconds I wasn't prodded!

Then one of the imbeciles(probably Tweddle-Idiot) had the nerve to flick me on the nose and I flinched on instinct, automatically breaking my stare-down.

 _'Ohoo just when I thought I couldn't get any more pissed off!'_ I thought manically. These peasants were _so_ going to pay.

The heart monitor next to my box beeped significantly faster.

It had actually taken me quite some time to get used to that machine over the last eight months, although by now I had become so accustomed to it that it felt more like an extension of my own body. Not quite as maneuverable as a leg or arm, but an extension nonetheless.

 _'Not that my legs or arms were very maneuverable to start off with.. '_

I quickly ignored that train of thought when I realized where it was going. I've had eight months to mope and mourn all I wanted about being, well, being- _a fucking newborn baby_ _-_ but any more time spent crying and giving myself stress induced headaches along with a symphony of beeps and screams of machines and I'm sure these fake doctors would have had no choice but to euthanize me.

Now that I think about it, _I_ probably would have put me down if I was in their place.

The 'doctors' snickered among themselves at my surprised and somewhat pained reaction at being poked with a rather large syringe.

Scratch that, I wasn't one bit sorry for being a pain in the ass.

These jerks deserved way worse.

I braced myself for another blood draw as I caught sight of Tweddle-Stupid pick up a second syringe on the medical tray next to my incubator.

' _I hate needles_...'

* * *

❖ .❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

I hate the color orange.

Don't get wrong, it's not like sunsets and sunrises aren't beautiful, they are and I love them. I really do. I mean, I can't imagine a jack-o-lantern, Autumn, or a fun Halloween party without the color. I think I even read somewhere back in Middle School that it was the official color of happiness, and I guess I could see why.

So nothing personal to those orange-loving people out there, but I hate it.

I absolutely loathe the color orange.

Then again, when one's life is threatened to be terminated for a second time around due to a literal, mountain-sized, _orange_ demon I guess it is safe to say that one might harbor a hidden prejudice against the color that would trigger the memories and absolute terror of such an event.

It's basic psychology, is it not?

Speaking of memory triggers, It was actually thanks to that huge, very orange demon that the reoccurring case of deja-vu I'd been plagued with for a little over fourteen months finally sorted itself out.

In other words I remembered why the snail design on the metal tags seemed to ring some really loud and really red bells.

And ring some alarming bells they should.

Because remember those squiggly designs on those metal tags? They weren't Picasso snails; they were _leaves_.

Because those metal tags weren't actually metal tags at all; They were 'headbands', 'forehead protectors', they were _'hitai-fucking-ates'._

Because this was no longer Earth, not even the same damn universe. Nope. This was most definitely not home. Because _that_ was reality. But _this_?

 _This was fiction._

A story, that's what it was. A story and a show. Hell, it was one that _I wasn't even into_. Shit, the only reason I knew of it was because my little brother had been completely obsessed with it to the point where he'd make me watch it with him on the weekends or whenever he'd had the chance to rope me into baby-sitting my younger relatives, him included. There was no way that what I had mistaken for a snail on a metal tag could possibly lead up to this.

Nuh-uh.

Nope.

Hell. No.

 _'But if this isn't real, then what the hell was that?!'_ I needed an explanation to counter the danger that threatened to end my life. Now.

An image of a orange fur and snarling, dagger-like teeth flashed in my mind.

The suffocating feel of the monster's presence a kilometer away gave the impression that what I was experiencing right now was in fact quite real.

It felt real when my lungs threatened to collapse onto themselves as the horrible- ' _dear God why sohorrible'-_ malice permeated the air and polluted the oxygen that I couldn't breathe. But I didn't cry. Unlike the other infants who weren't already dead or dying from that unholy, God awful- _'evileVILEVIL'_ -energy, I stayed quiet. Not a whimper came from me. Because I needed to be able to breathe to make any sort of panicked noise or cry, and right now I could do neither.

The arms holding me squeezed tighter and shook harder than they already had been.

Right..I was being held by the spazzy nurse, who by the looks of it would drop me again. Except this time I wouldn't blame her if she did. I myself had been too distracted by the malicious feel of that creature's energy to even notice that the hospital had been evacuated. This thing- this _demon's_ \- energy overpowered every one of my senses and blocking out every other person's energy I could feel but those closest to me.

 _'This is like that time..'_

I was suddenly reminded of The Presence that I had first encountered in the dark void what felt like years ago. But this, this was completely different from what I felt from that time. If I thought that The Presence was powerful, it paled entirely in comparison to _this._ The Presence and all the other presences out there were bugs to this creature.

I was less than a bug.

Along with the choking malice in the air, the screams of heartbreak and fear accompanied it. The sounds of grief stricken men, women, and children wailed as one, and through the light of the full moon I could just make out the tell-tale clouds of rubble, the debris from the buildings that shook the ground when they were obliterated and _crushed by orange tails._

It was at that moment while saturating in the killing intent, the one that promised a fate worse than death, that I registered that this was far too real to be a byproduct of imagination.

 _'I am so fu-'_

A bright, white light and then the malice was gone.

And I could breathe once again.

* * *

❖ .❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

I winced at my harsh breathing as I ever so slowly lowered my weak and unconditioned body out of the incubator and swung my very short legs in an effort to find the ground.

 _'Almost there, just three more meters. Thats all. Three more, you can do this!..'_

It had taken me about four weeks of monitoring the routines of my wardens*ahem*doctors to eventually come up with an escape plan to finally free myself of this white-walled jail cell. I didn't exactly have a plan once would I reach the door but I knew that all I had to do was concentrate on my surroundings and avoid all the presences, erm, all c _hakras_ detectable.

Which was manageable, my range of sensing had extended about ten meters or so.

So far so good, I could already taste the freedom.

My arms gave out and I plopped unceremoniously to the ground with a yelp of distress.

I let a pained moan escape my lips, using my stubby limbs to push myself upwards into a sitting position that I could maintain with minimal struggle.

My knees hurt and so did my tailbone, though the diaper did significantly cushion my fall. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that I was _this_ close to freedom.

 _'You're fine, you've definitely hurt worse-but you've never been this close! Almost there, you can do it!'_ I mentally cheered myself on with a mantra of moral support as I crawled closer to the only obstacle in my way.

 _'Two more meters!'_

My head tilted upwards to gaze at the heavy-set, sliding doors. I was almost out of here. _This_ close. I narrowed my brows to an expression of determination, and continued onward.

 _'One more meter!'_

I faltered.

Um, how exactly was I supposed to open reinforced-steel, sliding doors again?

 _'Dammit you were so close.'_ I smacked a stubby hand to my face in shame.

I felt her before I saw her slide open the doors with ease making a startled sound as dark eyes caught sight of the sickly infant-escapee that was me.

Not a second later was I lifted into her arms and placed back into the glass box which had taken me at least ten minutes to climb out. The crawling had been the easy part.

"Maa akachan, you mustn't ever do that again!" The spazzy nurse's shrill voice seemed to echoed off the walls.

"It's certainly great that you're feeling well enough to be mobil, but if you missed Oyone-chan that much you could have just waited a few minutes!"

I stared completely unabashed at the teen's face without a drop of culpability.

She sighed audibly.

It had been approximately two and a half years since the nine-tailed fox's attack, and since then many things have happened.

For one, I finally had a grab on the language and could understand simple conversations. It had taken months of eavesdropping on various conversations that the doctors had(which were quite juicy), and it had also helped that Oyone-chan here liked to talk to you until your ears bled, even if you didn't bother talking back.

As talkative as she is, she only ever started opening her mouth after the demon incident. It must have made something in her click or snap (I didn't care which) and now the girl had enough of a spine to actually look me in the eyes _and_ care for me as any other maternal, older sister would her own infantile sibling. I would say that I still despise her for dropping me all those years ago, but the thing is, I really don't.

Oyone-chan, the only nurse that attended to me, the designated diaper changer, bottle feeder, and just about anything else that came with the package of infancy. However degrading those tasks were(totally repressing those memories, by the way), she managed everyday with little complaint. Which then made me realize, this lady- no this _child -_ was the only true maternal figure I had. Which was sad because she wasn't even a full grown woman, yet I could say for a fact that I craved her warmth and affection just as I had previously from my own mother in another lifetime.

I understood that as infants, we are programmed to imprint immediately onto the first maternal figure we find. If we are unable to form a bond within the first few years of our life then our mentality will begin to slowly degrade on itself, and as sad as it may sound, it was just human nature. I just hadn't realized how utterly true that had been until now.

I was lucky to have Oyone-chan in my life.

"Do you know what Oyone-chan thinks akachan should do today?"

I broke out of my trance and looked over to where the young medic was flipping through pages on a clip-board and proceeded to flash a close-eyed smile in my direction.

I raised a brow in question, mostly towards her incessant need to speak in third person so often.

"Oyone-chan thinks that akachan should try to speak today!"

I scoffed. Of course it was this again.

 _'Akachan thinks that Oyone-chan should shut the fuck up.'_

Hey just because I was grateful for this chick didn't mean I had to express it.

I shook my head at the now crestfallen teenager.

"But why not?"

This wasn't the first time that she had tried to get me to say something, to say anything. In fact I'm pretty sure that the whole hospital staff had tried to get me to mutter something audible one way or another. I was even positive that there had been some sort betting pool over who could get me to talk. Some tried by asking politely and some through physical force.

They had all failed.

 _'Because I want the first thing I say to be a little more dignified than gibberish or a syllable.'_ I thought for a moment addressing Oyone-chan's question even though she couldn't hear it.

 _'And I want to be able to say it outside of this prison.'_

It had been two and a half years since I had been outside of this hospital. Four weeks since I had been outside of this room, and that had happened only because the room had needed to be cleared for maintenance.

Besides, it's not like I wasn't already practicing speaking, just not while anyone was around. These whitecoats could take away my blood, my DNA, and my freedom, but my first words were mine and mine alone, thank you very much.

"You know for an toddler, you can be so difficult, akachan." She said, sighing heavily once again.

That remark got her a smirk in response.

 _'Damn straight.'_

With her clipboard in hand, the young medic came to a stop at the foot of the now rather cramped incubator. It's been two years dammit, I saw no reason that said I still needed to be kept in this fish tank rather than, oh I don't know, a bloody crib perhaps?

"Oh, I know you don't like it in there akachan," Oyone-chan spoke, as if suddenly gaining the ability to read minds. "but Oyone-chan needs to make sure that your temperature can stabilize on it's own before we move you elsewhere." She looked genuinely apologetic.

"Sorry, these things are just precaution. Especially since your chart says that you are still a bit underweight compared to the average three year old."

I sniffed indignantly. As if I could help that.

"There, there akachan, I'll be sure to talk to one of my superiors about it once I'm done. I just have to do one more checkup on..let's see..." her eyes skimmed the pages on the clipboard, pausing once she found what she was looking for.

"Aha! Just your chakra network and tenketsu and I believe that'll be all for today!"

I braced myself as the dark-haired teen reached out with her right hand and pressed it firmly against my stomach where green illuminated from the appendage. I embraced the warmth that entered off of it and into my body with a satisfied sigh.

This green light, or chakra, as Oyone-chan (and my seedy memory) called it, was the literal personification of magic and all things holy. Chakra was more than energy, it was a life force. It was what I had once mistaken as a person's presence and the reason I could sense the people around me as well as their emotions and their intentions. I could feel it in a way that was not physical and I could see it flow and flicker and move in a way that was not visual.

More importantly, I could feel _my very own_ chakra inside my very own body, swirling endlessly and flowing continually and then itch under my skin as I grew and as I aged.

While I certainly didn't know jackshit about it, or even if feeling it from other people was a normal thing in this world, I didn't dare ask.

That would imply speaking, and like hell I was going to let the doctors win. It didn't matter if some were nice, I was too stubborn to lose.

Besides, if something wasn't normal about it Oyone-chan would have said something by now.

The said nurse was now using her index and middle fingers on each hand to prod at my chest, along my arms, to the back of my neck. The discarded clipboard now long forgotten in a pile of files that rested precariously on the edge of a worn desk. The desk like all things here, was ugly and looked as if it was shoved into the room just to take up space.

"Well there's nothing out of the norm as far as I can tell with your tenkestu points along the upper-right and left quadrants, so thats good! As for your chakra...I'll have to run some tests but there seems to be an imbalance in your spiritual energy over powering your physical energy by quite a large margin..Mmm, strange, but other than that your coils seem to be growing steadily, though very slowly."

I tried to make my face seem like I had understood all of what she had just said but I couldn't quite help the scrunch of my eyebrows as confusion overtook my features. Looking at my probably clueless expression, Oyone-chan gave a bemused giggle.

"I told you before how chakra was the result of combining your spiritual and your physical energies as one, right?"

I nodded signaling for the doe-eyed girl to continue on with her lecture. She was the only one who bothered to speak to me as if I was an actual person than a test subject, another reason I liked her.

"Okay then, so you probably have an idea for how there is a ratio between the two?"

I gave her a flat look. I was three for crying out loud, mental age aside my brain and body weren't even developed enough to stay awake for long periods of time. Realizing this, the girl looked apologetic behind her sheepish smile.

"Silly me, you know sometimes I forget I'm talking to a toddler, haha."

Yeah no kidding.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh, Chakra ratios! Okay so typically, for a balanced chakra system you need a ratio of 50:50 for spiritual energy and physical energy in order to achieve the optimum capacity in ninja techniques."

 _'Oh?'_ My interest was now piqued, though Oyone-chan didn't stop to comment on my apparent fascination.

"Well despite being usually made up of a 50:50 ratio, chakra can also have a different ratio of both energies. Chakra that's made up of mostly spiritual energy is Yin chakra, while Yang chakra is made up of mostly physical energy. With me so far?"

I gave yet another nod.

"While it's not abnormal to have a ratio that leans more towards one or the other, especially when variables such as gender, age, genetics, and body-type are added to the mix."

So far I was following, it makes sense that chakra would have been measured with the same sorts of variables that stamina or endurance might have.

"It is however, abnormal for a three year-old to have a ratio of spiritual energy, or Yin chakra of 90:10 compared to their physical energy, or Yang chakra."

 _'wah?'_ This time the teenage medic noted my reaction.

"Like I said, I need to run some more tests just to be sure. It's more than likely a mistake on my part, I am still in training after all." The corners of her mouth downturned slightly.

I was at a loss for words.

 _'What the Hell? I'm no mathematician but with that kind of ratio of 9:1 it is in no way balanced at all. I may not know much about chakra, but what I do know based on nature is that nature does_ not _like to be unbalanced. Wait a second, does this technically label me as disabled?..Not that I wasn't already sick enough, sheesh.'_

Jesus, I needed an advil. Shame they most likely don't have those here.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, akachan. This just means that you might be a lot less um, athletically inclined than we had thought previously." I rolled my eyes. Athletically inclined my ass, I could barely get from one end of this room to the other without a struggle.

Glancing up at the clock above my boarded up window Oyone-chan spoke once more.

"I'm afraid that Oyone-chan doesn't have enough time to spend with you today, akachan, but I promise that I'll bring something special for you next time I see you." And with those parting words the dark-haired teen pecked her lips above my forehead, fluttering out the room and swiftly sliding the doors shut behind her.

For a while I remained sitting as I had been during Oyone-chan's visit, zoning in and out of thoughts and relaying the load information given to me that day and what it could possibly mean for me. From the feel of it, my chakra felt as she had described it initially: slow but steady growing. Though doubt I was doing any favors for my physical energy seeing how I was just strong enough to take on a beetle and not get too injured. As for the dramatic incline in spiritual energy, I had a sneaking suspicion that my rebirth had more than enough to do with it.

However, the question was the same as always: _why?_

Chakra was _so_ weird.

I lowered myself from my sitting position, coming to lay on my back facing upwards, and staring distantly at the cracked hospital ceiling. All of this thinking was making me tired. I needed a nap.

And suddenly struck with inspiration I hummed absentmindedly along to _Halo,_ the melody of Beyonce's words lulling me further and further into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

❖ .❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

 **Okay I'm not too happy about how the last chapter turned out but that's apart of writing and improving as you carry on sort of thing I guess.**

 **So definitely expect it to get better! I know I keep saying that but it's true!**

 **Also hey, how's it going? long time no update...haha. Yeah, I'll try to get better at that but no promises.  
Once again, I do not own Naruto or Beyonce. Hard to think that people might actually sue if I didn't say that shit.**

 **RELEVANT NOTES:**

 **1) Oyone is actually a canon character and I will try to involve as many as I can, trust me. Like seriously look her up.**

 **2) 'Akachan' is not an actual name, though many of you probably know this, it is actually just japanese for 'baby' though "akachan" herself may not know that it is just a nickname. Her name will be revealed in the next chapter along with other key* characters.**


	4. Ooh Na Na, What's my name

Today was not my day. In fact, I was starting to think that about all my days of this new life.

The very second I woke up from inside of a glass box for what seemed like the millionth time, I knew it wasn't going to be a good day for me. It was that sinking feeling you wake up to that you just know with every fiber of your being that life was out to get you and today was not going to turn out well in your favor at all. Maybe to some oblivious sap sure. They'd have a wonderful, joy-filled day with many spectacular encounters and perhaps even a surprise afternoon tea-party to boot.

But _definitely_ not mine.

A skull-pounding headache first thing in the morning is probably what gave it away, and of course how it would start. Squinting against the harsh florescent lights I didn't need to be able to see to know that there were at least twenty-five people playing circus in my hospital room. Shoutout to chakra for being so freaking obvious and annoying, not to mention intrusive.(Oh and what a concept _chakra_ was, if it wasn't for the constant headaches and pings I would have never believed in that sort of witchcraft.) No wonder I had a headache, I was actually surprised it hadn't surmounted to a migraine with all of the pinging collisions of energies in the vicinity.

 _'Why the hell are there so many in my room?!'_

Ever since my status as 'strictly quarantined' had been lifted to 'limited interaction' a few months ago(that same day I had finally been unplugged from all those machines and determined to be able to function independently as well, ah good times), it wasn't uncommon for new faces of the hospital staff to enter my previously closed off room every now and then. But never to this extent unless something bad had happened, particularly to my health. So after taking note that every person in here worked in the building my first thought was that I had coded and had gone under another one of my 'episodes' of cardiac arrest(which happened _way_ too often not to mention random). However, they barely paid any attention to me in general.

Nope, instead their main subject of interest happened to be the mold in the ceiling fan, the grit and dusty-beyond-all-hope corners of the room, the worn out tiled floors..and was that? Oh Christ, these white coats are actually doing it, yes they were literally peeling the accumulated grime off of the crusty desk in the corner.

I tensed. This might actually be serious.

Not once have I witnessed anyone touch that thing, even less maintain it.

No one.

' _I'm so freaking confused where the heck is my nurse when I actually need her?'_

Alas, just as I had predicted my headache was now a migraine.

 _'Oh would'ya look at that? The brain-rape of a headache is back. Wow, today was already proving to be such a splendid day.'_

And then, as heaven had it my guardian angel arrived with her magical green glowyness and placed the palm of her hand on my temple and let the said magic green glow do its thing.

"Mah mah akachan, caught you at a bad time nee?" She seemed to catch on that I was prepared for an impending doom of the Monday blues. But that didn't really help my situation at all, now did it?.

' _Woman I need answers, not consolidation!'_

I raised a feeble limb in a sad attempt to knock her hand off my head. Even if I liked the green light that smothered the migraine into a dull throb, now was not the time, dammit. As soon as our skin made contact she flinched as if stung and slowly retracted her hand from my forehead. Suffice to say that I wasn't expecting her to react that way, and judging by the young teen's reaction neither did she. I mean I barely brushed her it's not like my chakra interfered in any way either, I would have felt it.

Speaking of, I felt the familiar ping of chakra flare in curiosity. Looks like Oyone-chan's sudden reaction had caused a few of the staff to turn away from their chores and glance up at the nurse.

"Everything okay, Oyone-chan?"

Ugh, Tweedle-dumb sure loved the sound of his voice, only a matter of time before-

"That creature didn't bite you did it?"

And the idiot counterpart of the terrible trio, ladies and gentlemen I present to you, the one and only Tweedle-idiot.

Suddenly, with a speed I didn't know the young nurse possessed, she turned to face the, uh, well for lack of better words- idiot, squarely."Don't be daft, _she_ is barely four years old and under intensive medical examination! Not to mention her physical capability is _far_ from preforming anything harmful against others, especially those above adolescence. Correct me if I am wrong, but you are a doctor aren't you? You should be aware of her physical ability, should you not?" Oyone-chan practically snarled.

Now everyone in the room, even those that I could not see in the far corners of the room, had dropped whatever they were cleaning to downright stare at my nurse, including me.

Hell, I was fucking flabbergasted. My nurse, sorry, my technically _trainee nurse_ just called out a superior 'doctor'! But not only was he her superior but the one member of this godforsaken hospital that I detested the most with every drop of my ego. That was beyond badass.

My love for my slave nurse was growing stronger everyday by the second.

I gaped openly in aw while the rest of the staff gasped and muttered in something akin to shock. Meanwhile, Oyone-chan probably just realized what she had just said as well as the repercussions of her actions and began to turn fifty shades of red as she processed the facial expressions of her stunned coworkers, not limited to the Tweedle twat trio.

In a flash the teen was in a back breaking bow of apology.

"G-g-gomen, I, um, I am t-terribly sorry for my outburst, you see ever since the Kyuubi incident"-the mention of this familiar word gave a somber air-"I've had a-at least five twenty-four hour shifts starting approximately midnight a-and Iv'e been a little emotional lately though that could be b-because it's around t-that t-time of the month-"

Tweedle-stupid interrupted the watery-eyed nurse's tangent with a light cough.

I rolled my eyes. ' _God forbid a doctor gets involved in a period talk.'_

"This inappropriate behavior of yours will not be ignored, Oyone-chan." Tweedle-idiot grounded out, seeming to recover his voice amidst the shock of being called out. "But due to...recent circumstances, you are not held entirely at fault. Just know that you are not the only one left grieving and exhausted after the Fox's attack."

With those final words, the quack exited the room, aggressively shutting the metallic doors behind him, leaving an intensely silent atmosphere.

That was until it was broken by my infantile laughter.

 _'Oh My LoRd HAHAHAHA that was the best thing thats ever happened to me in this life! The bastard-idiot-worse-than-the-rest-of-the-trio-but-not-by-much-quack FINALLY got a taste of what he deserved BY MY SCAREDY CAT NUSRE HAHAHA! Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all. Hehe!'_

"A-a-akachan?" Somewhere in the background I heard a timid voice call my name. I ignored it.

Instead I laughed and I laughed, and I laughed some more. Noting the alarmed looks of the hospital staff, I probably should've stopped, but like hell I would because it felt so good.

Who am I kidding? It felt fucking great to be able to laugh at your worries straight in the face instead of choking on them. Besides, for all the times I had cried within this lifetime, I hadn't nearly laughed enough and it felt more than great- it felt _amazing._

"A-akachan, stop it!" The source of laughter herself appeared to be quite flustered if the tomato color of her face and the way she shook me a little with both hands was anything to go by.

I wasn't able to see the expressions of the other white-coats in the room, but I could sense them all the same with the most ambient emotion thrown about being confusion- it was a close second to disgust. But otherwise they focused once again on their Sunday chores trying to ignore the infant in the corner that all but cackled.

How polite of them.

"AKACHAN!" All but one of course.

But alas I continued to express my deranged satisfaction at Tweedle-idiot's embarrassment. I literally laughed until I was out of breath and needed to get some air in my lungs or I'd pass out gain.

But that was okay.

Because I had Oyone-chan's green glowy-ness to rely on and that was just fine by me.

* * *

❖. ❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

Pushing both my arms against the bed of my box, I was able to sit up with minimal effort. Proud of my endurance I gifted myself with a mental pat on the back. It might not have appeared to be an accomplishment for a normal three year old, but for this sick, frail three year old it was quite a feat in itself. My body was finally beginning to obey voluntary movements subconciously and that meant I was getting better.

At least thats what Oyone-chan told me before she left my room still flustered from her confrontation with Tweedle-idiot, claiming that she needed to pick something up from downstairs. Probably her dignity.

Speaking of the nurse, she never did tell me why all of the others, and by that I meant literally every employee and volunteer in the hospital, had occupied my room at some point for an extreme case of Spring cleaning.

I stared intently at the what I assumed to be another medic-in-training crouched in the corner of the room trying desperately to rid the crevice of every single speck of filth as if his life depended on it. The silver-haired child(did kids here dye their hair crazy colors often?) seemed to notice me staring a hole through his back and glanced back at me through his superbly round spectacles, only to hold eye contact with my unblinking gaze.

Until he got uncomfortable and quickly averted his eyes back to the dirt in the corner.

 _'Hmp, that's what I thought biotch.'_

I was and always will be the queen of staring contests no matter what lifetime. I so needed a certificate or a medal or something. Scratch that, I demand a trophy made of solid gold. It was the least the universe could do to make things even.

"I'm back akachan!"

' _Oh please_ _, as if I didn't feel her chakra buzzing from two floors down.'_

I was prepared to face the bumble-bee of a nurse with my infamous "your'e late" look, which I gave like a pro by the way, but paused halfway to focus on what she held in her arms. What looked like a dress, a couple of hair clips, a brush, and a mirror were hap-hazardously gathered in the young teen's arms.

Now I was beyond confused.

I glanced at the medic who had paused in his cleaning at the interruption of Oyone-chan and then I pointedly looked at the items the nurse held against her chest, and then back to the medic who'd noticed I'd noticed him not cleaning and had turned full attention to the wall once again.

This time I gave my slave the "explain. now." look. Lucky for me though she seemed to catch on.

"Oh! I didn't get the chance to tell you did I? How silly of Oyone-chan, let me explain-"

 _'Oh thank Jesus finally!'_ It only took all day.

 _"-_ your'e expecting guests!" The teen girl about squealed.

' _What...?'_ In all the two years I'd been awake in the hospital not once have I ever had someone visit me other than those who worked here.

I had no idea how to react.

"But not just any guests, akachan!" Oyone-chan was just as oblivious to my emotional dilemma as she was estatic about whoever it was that was coming to visit. I could feel her chakra bouncing around inside her, barely able contain it's excitement.

"The leader of our village- _Hokage-sama_ himself is among them!"

 _'...what.'_

It took about ten whole seconds to register what the dark haired spazz had just said.

Hokage. She had said Hokage. As in the leader of the village- Hokage.

 _'...what.'_

I'd had my doubts but after the big furry ball of orange death- just the memory of that thing made me wince- I came to accept where exactly I was and that I might as well stop questioning exactly how and why because that would only proceed to give me a headache.

And God, did I hate headaches.

I looked around the room for something, anything to distract me from my unexpected anxiety at coming face to face with a fictional character. I noted that the young medic-in-training had disappeared and in his place a dirt-free corner. Suddenly it all made sense as to why there was so much effort put into cleaning my room. The freaking _Hokage_ was on his way for a visit, and it would have been a disgrace for a man of his stature to be seen in an unkept hospital room. There was no denying it now.

 _'I don't know whether I should laugh or cry.'_

Oyone-chan, bless her chipper soul, noticed there was something off about my attitude towards the big news.

"Are you not feeling well again, akachan? If so I'm afraid you'll need to snap out of it quickly because we only have about twenty minutes before he's expected to arrive."

 _'Cry. I should definitely cry.'_

* * *

❖. ❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

Remember when I said this was going to be a bad day? Well for the record, I totally called it. Today was going to suck some major balls.

Why? Oh, only because in less than eight minutes (I had totally been keeping count) the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, _my village_ , was going to walk straight through those metal sliding doors into _my room_ and I didn't even know the reason _why_.

But if I were to be totally honest I wouldn't say that knowing why would make me feel any better. It was the fact that someone whom I still had stuck in my mind as an animated, _fictional_ character was going to be here before me. In the fucking flesh.

 _'Well',_ thought glumly _'at least they had the decency to replace my glass box with an actual hospital bed.'_

But the concept of the luxury of an actual mattress was wasted on me. Agitated was a light word to use for how I felt at the moment. No, something more along the lines of 'terrified as shit' was somewhere on the right track.

I winced as Oyone-chan ran a brush through the strands of my neglected mop of hair. She had bought the brush with her along with other items that were here to be used for one sole purpose: Prettying me up so that I would appear acceptable before our great leader.

I looked down to examine the dress I wore, it was actually pretty cute even though I had never been one for the kimono dress style in my previous life. The dress itself was a plain deep purple with violet trimmings that extended along the length of the sleeves, covering my hands entirely. To match the trimmings was a sash or something that Oyone-chan referred to as an 'obi' that secured the material around my midsection, but not as to suffocate me. I could get used to it.

"Ah! Akachan your'e so cute! Here-" At this point, Oyone-chan had finished the chore of getting me all dolled up and held out mirror towards me, allowing me to take a peek at her handy-work.

Let me just say, I was not prepared for what I would see. Who I saw in the reflection of the mirror was not someone I recognized.

Ever since my 'arrival' I guess you could call it, into this world not once had I actually been able to really look into a reflective surface. I had tried on many occasions, however only catching few glimpses on the metal surfaces of machinery and the glass of my incubator proved useless. So, to catch the face of a stranger that you knew was your'e reflection, was indescribable.

This person, _I_ , had the complete opposite looks that I was once used to, the face that I had remembered was now non-existent. Now in place of a chocolatey-brown complexion was a stark pale contrast of practically rice-paper white skin. White skin on a white face that was a bit too angular and a bit too small from what it once was. My once full lips were now a dramatic degree thinner, and my now brushed, jet black hair that held no life compared my once dark brown bouncy curls stopped short just beneath my chin.

My eyes however, were a different story all together.

In place of a round hazel brown was slanted bright amber. Like really bright amber, like might as well be yellow, amber. But that wasn't even the strangest part, my pupils- they were _slitted_.

 _'Okay it's official, I'm a freak of nature. Thank you up there, by the way, it's really great to know you're having an absolute fucking blast at my suffering. Glad to be your personal sick source of entertainment! Like what the Hell?!'_

I had probably been staring at it's- _my_ -reflection for a couple of minutes trying to process the shock of being a freak while the my personal nurse waited expectantly for a reaction presumably at her grooming.

"Didn't Oyone-chan do such a great job akachan?" I guess she couldn't wait at me to stare down this creature for any longer.

I gave a stiff nod, all the while trying my best to not let the expression of pure disgust grace my features. At least the purple eye-shadow was a nice touch, though maybe a little mature for my tastes seeing as I was only a toddler. I must have been too preoccupied with fretting over the Hokage's arrival to have even noticed she'd applied the eye makeup on me.

I deftly handed back the mirror.

"Wonderful! Lord Third is expected to arrive any minute now so best behavior, nee?"

I gave another mechanic nod.

Then I felt it, no, I felt _him_ enter the building accompanied by three others who's energy combined outclassed the entire population of the hospital itself.

Snapped out of my revere by the sudden presence of our village leader enter the hospital, I could only think one thing.

 _'I am in real deep shit right now.'_

* * *

❖. ❖ . ❖ . ❖

* * *

It's probably a good thing that my heart monitor wasn't wired to me anymore. Because if it was, that thing would have been beeping about ten-thousand beats per second. Scratch that, it would have broken by now from how hard my heart was hammering, practically out of my chest. I'm actually pretty sure it was audible.

Damn miracle I hadn't coded by now, let me tell you.

Because right now, at this very second, I could sense the _Hokage_ and his companions outside my door. Talk about suspense.

The doors opened.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama!" Apparently I wasn't the only one who was more than a little anxious, though Oyone-chan's nerves seemed to be more from excitement than terror as she lowered herself into a back-breaking bow in the picture of utmost admiration and respect.

I, on the other hand, couldn't find the will to move. I sat on my cot frozen in place as the robed man stepped as silent as the shadow he was within the room, all but oozing the power of someone who had survived years of war and experience. All I could do was stare.

"Ah so it appears, Oyone-san was it? Iv'e heard of praise from your fellow coworkers. It is medic-nin like yourself that keep this village prosperous and living, well done."

His voice was not how I had expected, it sounded kind, almost grandfatherly. Nothing compared to the slow, burning force that his chakra emitted. The mask fit so well it was frightening.

The young teen who I doubted hadn't been fooled by the kind face had obviously not been expecting the praise and quickly straightened up from her bow in an action of bewilderment not knowing how to respond.

"T-thankyou! Hokage-sama, thank you s-so much!" Good grief, she was turning red _again_.

The Hokage then turned his sight to me, catching my un-bliking gaze as we made eye contact for a brief second before I forced myself to look down at my dress in an attempt to distract myself.

His eyes. They were eyes that were guarded, suspicious, and then also...sad? Usually I'd be able to tell what someone was feeling as well as their intentions through their chakra, but he was competely different from those that worked at the hospital. It was as if he kept a shield around his. The elder man's energy was a mask that kept his emotions buried deep within a murky lake. The fact that I couldn't even penetrate his chakra sense automatically for any sort of clue should speak volumes of his ability.

I didn't dare look up.

"So this is the child?" A new voice spoke up. It was from an presence that had the same control, possibly the same power level as the Hokage. Except this one was darker, deeper, and most notably cold. Not only in his chakra but in his voice alone.

"So it seems.." Another, this one female, yet in the same league as the previous speakers and probably just as old, spoke with curiosity laced in the murky depths of her chakra. She was the easiest to read, which meant nothing considering I practically couldn't detect jack-shit from any of them.

"Medic, answer the question." Oyone-chan gave a startled reply at the command of the cold man's voice.

"S-s-sorry." Came a whimpered reply.

"The girl is more use to us while coherent, Danzo." The elder woman held an amused tinge to her voice "Wouldn't you agree, Hotaru?"

"Indeed." The final member of their group grunted in agreement. If it weren't for his ominous energy that matched the other three I doubt I'd even know of his presence before he'd spoken.

Somehow, Oyone-chan gathered her bearings to give a definitive answer. Not at all because of the intimidating aura the cold elder man called 'Danzo' forced upon her.

 _'Yikes, If I wasn't scared shitless right now I'd probably feel bad. Oh, Oyone-chan my poor, poor slave-nurse...'_

"Hai, y-yes. She is the c-child you have asked a-about."

I didn't need to be able to sense their chakras in order to feel the stares of critical and perhaps curious eyes boring into my curled figure, not that I could, really. I wished then and there that I'd been blessed with the ability to melt into a puddle and disappear, forget spitting lava.

Three long strides that echoed across my room was all that was heard until I dared myself to take a peek over my folded knees. Red robes trailed onto the tiled floor concealing any view that I had of the feet that knew belonged to the Hokage.

"Child."

It was more of an order than a title. I swallowed hard and forced my eyes upwards while a curtain of jet black hair kept my full face from being seen. Soon the red robes met a white and then a surrounding white scarf. My eyes finally found a face and I took this time around to examine the detail surrounding his guarded dark eyes.

I took in everything from the ridiculously large hat, to the sharp goatee that had gone gray with age. The crows feet that marked his eyes were a tell-tale sign that he had smiled often, and liver spots that tainted his sunken cheeks a sign that he had also suffered.

However, looking at the man now I was unable to detect either one of those emotions. He kept a stone face complete with hard eyes and a grim mouth pressed into a strained line. The Hokage meant business.

Using every ounce of will power I had left I looked directly in his eyes once again, hoping he wasn't going to deem me a freak and burn me to the stake. I know probably would have.

"Child" He repeated. "Do you know who I am?"

I gave a sharp nod, maybe a little too fast than I would have liked.

"Then I presume that you know of your location? This village to be exact."

I gave another sharp nod.

"I see." The robed elder hummed absentmindedly. I forced myself to blink. The words that came next out of the village leader's mouth I would forever remember.

"Child, what is your name?"

I furrowed my brows into a delicate frown, couldn't he just ask my nurse?

To make my thoughts better understood I glanced over to where Oyone-chan cowered a good distance in the back, as far as the room space would allow her to be from this Danzo man. All four of my elderly guests followed my gaze to the aforementioned nurse. Blinking twice at the attention she had suddenly garnered for herself, the teen's chakra gave another nervous twist.

"A-ano, Hokage-sama, I along w-with the rest of the h-hospital personnel are n-not permitted access to the details of h-her status, um, e-even the knowledge of her medical condition we h-had to find out f-for ourselves, um..." She fidgeted under the eyes of the seniors around her.

"Go on." The Hokage encouraged, though his face held nothing close to a smile.

"S-so since the f-files are classified, i-including the details of her name, um, I have b-been referring to her by a-akachan..." Her eyes darted around the room pointedly avoiding the others present, her cheeks recalling their red hue. Then immediately after she was done, Oyone-chan trained her eyes on the tilings of the floor. I sympathized until the significance of what she had just said revealed itself.

 _'Wait. Hold the fucking phone. Now I don't have a name? Then what the frick was Spazzy calling me every time she walked through the freaking door?!'_

Intent on getting my questions answered for once, I tuned out everything else to listen and sense what was being said, be it through voice or chakra. Though, the latter I trusted the most.

"Child." The judgmental eyes shifted from my nurse to me again.

I met the village leaders' eyes for a third time. They were less emotionless as before and due to my intense focus on his energy I caught the subtle flare of guilt.

"Akachan is merely a title for infants and toddlers, not a name. Do you understand?"

 _'Oh.'_ I blinked too stunned to nod.

The entire time, three whole years to be exact, of being called what I thought what was my name only to find out it was just a demeaning title? This was literally soul-crushing.

"Your name however..." The old man started "is something I have access to, and something that only I have the ability to disclose."

I thought I felt the cold man- Danzo's -chakra in the back mimic something close to a scoff.

There was a heavy silence that fell over the room, not unlike the thick mist that Oyone-chan told me about in stories of foreign lands beyond the Fire Country. It was nearly suffocating. Why couldn't anyone just tell me these things? Iv'e waited well over three years dammit and I was nearing my tether. It was so frustrated at not being handed the information I wanted on a silver platter. It made me want to, made me want to _scream at them for being so fucking vague_.

 _"What is my name?"_

The words were out of my mouth before I had time to register that I'd failed my personal oath at speaking my first words outside of the confinements of the hospital. Oh well. I didn't dwell on that thought for long, I had more pressing matters at hand. Like the multiple reactions that flared and jumped from chakra and let's not forget the facial expressions.

A quick glance at Oyone-chan revealed her surprise, mouth hung open and in the same shape of her rounded eyes.

"Akach- I mean, y-your words, you spoke!"

Contrast to my nurse's excitement, the Hokage along with the others just stared silently, analyzing my reactions in disguised interest.

Now that wouldn't do. No, not at all.

"What. Is. My. Name?" I ennunciated every syllable clearly all the while I was flat out staring down my village leader. Things were going to get nasty if I didn't get an answer soon.

The Hokage's withering stare broke first and the very beginnings of a smile marked his features. The corners of his worn mouth continued to stretch upwards, and then out of nowhere he gave a low chuckle that sounded like one of a chainsmoker's.

This old man had the audacity to laugh in my face after I had just broken a sacred oath to myself in order to get a response that oh, _was never even answered_ and all he did was _laugh at me?_

I took a deep breath.

"WHAT IS MY-" I was abruptly silenced by a hand making its way towards me in the universal sign for 'stop'.

"Now, now Child, I believe we all heard you the first time. You would like to know the information regarding your namesake, correct?"

I gave a hearty, defiant nod.

"Well since you asked so politely it's only proper that I introduce myself first." A grandfatherly smile plastered on his face.

 _'Yes because I have no idea who this elderly robed man in front of me is.'_ I forced the snarky remarks to my thoughts for now. Living and not being killed or sent to prison for life by the Hokage is a really cool thing, ya'know?

My eyes must have betrayed my thoughts because he only gave a condesending smile before speaking again.

"Patience Child, it's only ettiquite after all no need to throw a tantrum."

I tried not to glare, I really did.

"My name," he began "is Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Nice to meet you." Cue the snarky response. I mentally cursed.

Dammit, why is it so hard to keep my mouth closed all the sudden? Iv'e been doing it for years, so why, oh _why_ now? Damn you smart mouth!

The Hokage- Hiruzen -only seemed amused. Flashing another one of his grandfatherly smiles, he replied.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Nagaina."

* * *

 **OH YEAH 5,375 WORDS BABY!**

 **So you probably have some sort of idea/theory about who this OC is and hopefully the timeline an all that stuff. Definitely going to try and add more script and for sure more main, notable characters.**

 **Also, yeah I get it it's been a thousand years since the update and yes I'm very sorry, but don't blame me, blame life instead.**

 **Reviews anyone? Questions? Comments? Cool Facts? I'll take em gladly:)**


End file.
